Por mi lado
by Margaret Lily
Summary: Llegan los problemas, en donde la felicidad abunda. Seran capaces de dejar ir los malos momentos, y llenar su vida de gratos recuerdos ... Harry y Ginny, y lo que la vida les tiene preparado. Con lemmon
1. El comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero todas las perversidades son de mi autoria.**

**Esta es una nueva historia que tiene como protagonistas a ****Harry & Ginny****!**

**Espero y la disfruten; no seran muchos capitulos.**

_**El comienzo**_

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un sábado lluvioso y frio en Londres, un azabache y una pelirroja dormían abrazados y totalmente desnudos en la cama del departamento de Harry. Él había llegado de sorpresa la noche anterior y ella no desaprovecho la visita, ya que, después de salir a cenar, subieron al cuarto y estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la noche.

-¡Buenos días, mi reina dormilona!-el chico le susurro al oído; él se había levantado temprano solo para verla y acariciarla, no le costó madrugar, a pesar de haber estado toda la noche en acción.

-Uhmm, ¿Qué horas son?-pregunto ella, al momento que buscaba los labios de Harry, cuando los encontró sintió que se llenaba de energía y deseo sentirlo dentro de ella de nuevo.

-Son, son las 8 de la mañana y algunos minutos, quien sabe, tres, cinco, quince, no sé ..., Sigue así-lo dijo entre jadeos y en medio de los fulgurantes besos de su chica.

Ginny estuvo a punto de posarse encima de él, pero se dijo que quería disfrutar mas de su compañía, e ir a las calles de Londres a dar vueltas juntos, al fin y al cabo, esa era la primera vez que ella se había quedado en su departamento a pasar la noche, ya que sus padres eran muy estrictos en ese sentido y no iban a aceptar que vivieran juntos hasta el matrimonio, pero la pelirroja desobedeció por primera vez a sus padres y no le importo lo que dirían se la vieran en esa situación.

Así pues, la chica bajo un poco la temperatura del ambiente y deposito en él unos besos menos fieros, pero igual de amorosos.

-¡Creo que es hora de levantarse!-dijo la chica cantando e inmediatamente se levanto, a lo que él resoplo medio enfadado, porque lo había dejado con las ganas, y medio sorprendido porque nunca antes había visto levantarse de tan buen humor a Ginny.

Ella se sentó de la cama, y se tapo hasta el pecho con las sabanas dejando a Harry medio cubierto, él aulló:

-¡Hey, mira como me has dejado!-se exasperó.

La chica volteo a ver y rio ante un gran bulto proveniente de entre las piernas del pelinegro. Sonrió ya que solo ella lograba ponerlo así con tan solo mirarlo.

-¡Ya se te pasara!-dijo tranquilamente

-Además, ya verás lo que haremos después, eh, después he dicho-habló firme, viendo sus intenciones.-Ahora dame la sabana para poder cubrirme.-

-¡Eh…, no!- y, el chico jalo la sabana violentamente dejando a la vista los perfectos senos de la muchacha-¡Me gusta la vista así!-burló.

-¡Potter, no seas payaso, porque te juro que…!

Pero Harry no supo lo que le iba a pasar, porque la pelirroja se fue corriendo desnuda al baño y cerro la puerta con llave; él preocupado pregunto:

-¿Ginn, te pasa algo?-dijo.

-¡De verdad siento si te hice sentir mal!-Harry se paro detrás de la puerta del baño, y escucho carcajadas provenientes de ahí.- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley, por las tangas de Merlín, acabas de dar un muy buen susto!

-¡Ahora te quedas con las ganas querido!-rió la chica-¡Creí que eras más listo, Harry Potter, pero ya vi que las apariencias engañan!-bromeó.

Se escucho que habría la llave del agua; El azabache quiso tomar venganza, porque sabía que ella lo estaba retando, y no pararía hasta ganarle.

-Así es cómo quieres jugar Weasley-susurro.

Y acto seguido tomo su varita, lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, y hablo a la cerradura de la puerta:

-¡Alohomora!- se escucho un leve ¡clic!, y a continuación se abrió- Por lo visto no era tan lista como se decía-se burlo, la chica que en esos momentos estaba acostada en la bañera, grito:

-¡Harry… sal de aquí, ya!

-¡Dame una buena razón por lo cual hacerlo!- le sonrió socarronamente mientras iba avanzando hacia la tina, todavía desnudo y seco.-Tú sabes que a Harry Potter no se le deja con las ganas, gatita, y sabes lo que pasa si le hacen eso…-torció, ya muy cerca de ella, agachado en el borde de la tina, delante de los contorneados pechos de la chica.

-¡No, no sé!-dijo con la chica con supuesta indiferencia, pero por dentro ella estaba a la expectativa de tener tan cerca al azabache y que la devore completamente.

-¡Muy mal, muy mal!-dijo el chico-Como recién tomaras en cuenta como son mis reglas, solo te voy a hacer una pequeña ''demostración''-ironizo entre comillas- solo para que sepas como es esto.

-Así …, no te tengo miedo, idiota- y se paro dispuesta a salir y no hablarle hasta nuevo aviso, pero él fue más rápido que ella, y ni bien saco una pierna de la bañera, Harry la cogió de la cintura, apresándola firmemente entre sus bien formados brazos.

-¡Alto ahí, pequeña!, todavía no he terminado contigo, a decir verdad esto recién empieza- y antes de que Ginny replicara o comenzara a defenderse con sus propias manos, Harry la beso con ganas, y la abrazo hacia él, lo que hizo que la chica se mojara todita al sentir el gran pene de Potter entre sus piernas.

Él la cargo y la introdujo hacia la bañara, acto seguido, destapo el tapón de la tina haciendo que el agua se fuera por la tubería y se poso encima de ella, pero quiso hacerla sufrir por tanta ''agresividad''

-Ahora jugaremos al estilo Potter-dijo.

Inmediatamente bajo hacia sus caderas, la cuales recorrió con la yema de sus dedos para luego llevar su boca hacia al centro de su vagina para poder chupar los jugos derramados anteriormente. Ella gimió ante esto y enredo sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos del chico pidiendo más. Luego, él deslizo sus dedos dentro la vagina de la chica introduciéndolos y sacándolos repetidas veces y de manera loca y desenfrenada, mientras sus dedos hacían esto, su boca se poso en el pecho izquierdo la chica y después de unas pasadas de lengua, chupadas excesivas y leves piñizcos, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

De repente ella quiso cambiar el rumbo, y también hacerle la guerra, así que, se sentó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, logrando que Harry se apoyara al otro lado de la bañera, nunca antes tuvo pensado hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero la excitación la venció, lo beso con fiereza y sus leguas se encontraron disfrutando completa y locamente para luego colocarla en el gran pene del muchacho logrando que el delirara su nombre. Él no se había esperado esta actitud de ella, pero tampoco iba a negar que no lo disfrutara, ella comenzó a lamer poco a poco todo el gran miembro y cuando llego a los testículos los saboreo como nunca antes, así pues comenzó a introducir y sacar su boca rápidamente mientras que sus manos acariciaban las bolas del chico.

-¡Mierda, Ginevra!-balbuceo- Se siente tan, tan bien-dijo-pero creo que esto puede ser disfrutado por los dos.

El la agarro por la cintura y la volteo, dejando su gran trasero en la cara de chico, el acerco su boca hacia su rajita y comenzó a chupar, mientras que ella disfrutaba de los placeres de chico. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que sintieron la necesidad de sentirse totalmente dentro del otro, así que se separaron y él la sentó encima, para que ella pudiera controlar la situación, pero lo que definitivamente no esperaba es que Ginny lo montara con tal rudeza y necesidad que parecía que se iba a terminar el mundo si es que paraban, ella saltaba locamente encima de él, mientras que el derramaba sudor por el pecho, era exquisito lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos, se amaban, se necesitan mutuamente, eran su complemento necesario para poder sobrevivir a esa vida que no es justa para nadie, eran un vacio si no estaban juntos.

Se vinieron al mismo tiempo y ambos estaban bañados de sudor, por lo que decidieron quedarse allí y bañarse junto compartiendo caricias, minutos después ambos salieron del baño totalmente cansados y listos para servirse un buen desayuno preparado por ambos.

-¡No estuvo tan mal, Potter!-sonrió ella.

-¿Qué no estuvo tan mal?, Ginny, te hice gritar mi nombre más de una vez, además yo lo disfrute tanto que quiero volver a…

-No Harry, tendrás que esperar, está bien quiero disfrutarte todo el día, pero, también quiero salir por ahí contigo a pasear-dijo- y sí, definitivamente los disfrute demasiado es solo que…

-Es solo que te gusta llevarme la contra-dijo el chico

-Digamos que sí-dijo ella

-Ya veremos la próxima vez, no sabes lo que te espera por dártelas de peleonera y chantajista-le guiño el ojo.

-Ya veremos- sonrió ella -Pero creo que es hora de salir ya, porque te recuerdo que nos retrasaste mucho allá en el baño.

-Hay Ginny, fue el mejor polvo que tuve en mi vida y tu quieres cortarla tan rápido; te amo pelirroja.-

-Lo sé, lo sé y créeme que nunca dejare que eso cambie, eres Harry Potter, el tonto mas grande del mundo que me hace perder la cordura en los momentos más inoportunos, diría yo, pero bueno eres así, yo soy así, somos un par de locos enamorados, ¿verdad?.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi chiquita, eres tú y solo tú, eres mi fuente de amor eterno.

Se besaron, pero este fue un beso de puro corazón, un beso suave, acompasado y lento. Ninguno de los dos pensó si quiera lo que les vendría después, una prueba para demostrar que su amor superaba todo, y si no era así, solo ellos sabrían el porqué.

Aqui esta!

Les gusto?

Quieren saber que cosas se vienen?

Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pueden buscarme en facebook como: Monae Jh Warron, ahi dejare adelantos!

Y en twitter tambien: ferlovepotter

Espero sus reviews!


	2. Cuando te perdi

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero todas las perversidades son de mi autoria.**

**Esta es una nueva historia que tiene como protagonistas a Harry & Ginny!**

**Espero y la disfruten; no seran muchos capitulos.**

**Contiene lemmon y lenguaje un tanto vulgar!**

**Sin mas, aqui esta el capitulo.**

_**Cuando te perdi**_

Él único capaz de llevarla al cielo, dándole un infierno de ternura y pasión.

Esa era la definición perfecta, que Ginny Weasley, le daba a Harry Potter.

Salieron hacia el callejón Diagon, después de una sesión de carisias efusivas y besos excesivos cargados de lujuria y amor.

La pelirroja necesitaba recoger unos documentos en las oficinas del Profeta, mientras que el azabache iba a comprar ciertos objetos que necesitaban en el cuartel de aurores. El plan sería, según Harry, hacer lo que debían de hacer, almorzar con Ron y Hermione, dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle y regresar al apartamento para una nueva noche de locura.

Todo transcurría como lo nombrado, hasta que, en cierto punto de la tarde, hubo un cambio de planes que desencajo un poco el plan.

Ginny tenía que ir, de emergencia, a dejar unas malditas redacciones que le ordenaron, así que le aviso al azabache que se valla adelantado hacia la casa, ya que ella no tardaba, o eso era lo que se suponía.

Bien entrada la noche, a decir verdad, 11 y cuarto, la muchacha llegó al departamento con un cansancio de los mil diablos, así que, sin siquiera ponerse su pijama, se tiro a la cama para echarse a dormir.

Pero hubo algo que la saco de su profundo sueño; su novio no estaba.

Ella lo busco a ciegas en la oscuridad, tratando de hallar su cuerpo sobre la cama; prendió la luz, arrojo el cansancio que la embargaba, y busco al chico por toda la casa.

No estaba.

Notó que había dejado el celular en la cabecera de la cama, y una gran duda asalto su cabeza.

¿Dónde diablos se encontraba Harry Potter?

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, y se echó a dormir, ya mañana sería otro día.

Los rayos del sol, alumbraban el despertar de la muchacha, mientras que se desperezaba las manos.

Se dio una ducha rápida, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a preparase un desayuno. Con lo que no contaba, es haber encontrado al azabache tirado sobre el sofá, borracho y con la camisa totalmente desgarrada.

_Porque andas creyendo en otros_

_esos que no quieren verme_

_a tu lado y sin razón de ser_

_que andan diciendo mentiras_

_para poder separarnos_

_y arruinar este querer _

Ella corrió hacia donde él se encontraba, y comenzó a buscar señales de haber sido golpeado. No encontró nada; Así que, con un potente hechizo, despertó al azabache de su sueño.

Al comienzo, el pareció no entender la situación, por lo que minutos después se arrojó a los brazos de la chica, a lo que ella lo rechazo furiosa:

-Harry, ¿Qué mierda te pasa? - escupió después de lanzarle una mirada de reproche e indignación.

-Mi amor, perdóname, yo no quise, no sé que me pasó, yo estaba bien aquí, y de repente recibí una llamada, y…, lo siento, yo nunca quise… - balbució nervioso.

-De que estás hablando, Potter- pregunto ella ofendida- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Yo... -

-Dime Harry, ¿Qué hiciste? - la estaba sacando de quicio.

-Ginny, yo… -

-Harry, contéstame de una maldita puta vez, ¿Qué hiciste anoche, que te tiene así?- señalo su aspecto desaliñado y su nerviosismo, por algo que ella no entendía.

_Porque andas creyendo en otros_

_y perdiendo tu confianza esa que recupere una vez_

_mis errores fueron pocos_

_fueron muchos tus perdones_

_nunca quise serte infiel _

-Pelirroja, yo… -tomo aire- yo recibí una llamada por la red flu, diciendo que me necesitaban en el ministerio para no sé qué y… era una trampa, Rita Skeeter me tendió una trampa y…-

-¿Y?- recalcó la castaña desesperada.

-Hizo que me… Ginny, me encontré con Cho y… Nos vieron juntos, ella se aprovecho de la situación y me dio algo y… terminó besándome y luego…- Iba a seguir hablando pero la chica no aguantó, y le tiró una cachetada que lo hizo tambalearse.

-Eres un asno, Harry, maldigo la hora en que me enamoré así de ti, te di mi cuerpo y mi alma, me entregué a ti por el puro amor que te tengo, y tu vienes y me dices que me engañaste con una zorra, porque otra zorra te hizo una jugada que tu no supiste descifrar…- gritó la muchacha desolada y bañada en lagrimas de decepción.

-Pero Ginn, déjame explicarte, yo…- habló él despacio y con las lagrimas atrapadas en su corazón.

-No me digas así, imbécil, no te creo nada, nada, quiero que te largues de aquí- aulló ella- Tú fuiste el primero y el único, te amé como…- fue interrumpida por él.

-¿Te amé? , Ginny no, por favor, escúchame, amor, escúchame- Rogo el desesperado

_Hasta que vuelvas conmigo_

_no daré la media vuelta_

_hasta que tu te des cuenta_

_que la vida doy contigo_

_que también te equivocaste_

_el culpable es el cariño _

-Te puedes mandar al mismísimo infierno, Harry, ya no quiero nada de ti, no quiero seguir con esta absurda charla, no quiero verte, lárgate ahora, porque no voy a dudar en hacerte daño, así como tú me lo has hecho a mí, así como a ti no te peso acostarte con una zorra, a mí tampoco me dolerá lanzarte un puto hechizo que …- no pudo continuar, no le salían las palabras, ella no era así porque la idea de que el azabache se marchara de su lado era insoportable, pero su orgullo intacto no le permitía rebajarse a escuchar sus grandes mentiras creadas. No, tan solo tenía que dejarlo ir, aunque eso signifique perder la mitad de su vida.

-Ahora, seré la gran cachuda, la idiota que se cegó y dejo que jueguen con ella, gracias Potter- comento con sarcasmo- Gracias, por romper lo que sentía por ti.

-Te amo Ginny y te juro que fue una trampa, no me di cuenta porque simplemente no habia nada extraño en lo que me habian mandado hacer, y ...-ella lo interrumpio.

-Lárgate de una buena vez, maldito traidor- se acercó a él y le comenzó a propinar golpes en el pecho, furiosa, con lagrimas surcando su rostro, mientras que él se derrumbaba internamente y maldecía su maldita mala suerte.

-No me rendiré hasta que me escuches-. dijo apenado, y con lagrimas surcando su rostro.

Entonces, él, con toda la fuerza del mundo, se zafó de agarre de la pelirroja, cogió su varita que estaba tirada en el mueble, y camino hacia la puerta sin antes lanzarle unas palabras a la muchacha

-Hasta el final de mi vida, no me rendiré para conseguir tu perdón, hasta el final de mi vida lucharé por recuperar lo nuestro, por recuperar tú perdón, por recuperar tu confianza. No me cansaré nunca de rogarte, pero habrá un día en que me escucharas y sabrás toda la verdad, tú sabes que eres la única en el mundo, te amo.

Y salió por la puerta y con el corazón estrujado, tomo un rumbo desconocido, mientras que la pelirroja caía de impotencia y llena de sufrimiento en su alma, despojando la idea de vivir una vida feliz.

_Hasta que vuelvas conmigo_

_no daré la media vuelta_

_hasta que tu te des cuenta_

_que este corazón herido_

_no querrá sentir las horas_

_ cuando sepa que te has ido _

* * *

Bien fatal yo!

Mentira, bueno, este es el toque tragico de la historia!

Espero no decepcionarlos esta vez!

La cancion del capitulo se llama ''_Hasta que vuelvas conmigo'' de Gianmarco_

Sobre el sgte capitulo:

Aun no lo termino de escribir, tal vez el proximo sea el ultimo o talvez la historia cuente con dos o tres capitulos mas!

Eso depende de la trama!

Solo me queda decirles que esperen con ansias [?]

Si, ansias, el sgte!

Un saludo especial a Iviz Lestrange Belikov que oyo esta historia primero (esas no son palabras de J. ? XD)

Los quiero!

Y hasta la proxima!


	3. Te necesito ahora

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**_

Tarde de Agosto, y un cielo azul infinito se extiende a travez de los mojados campos de Londres. Harry se estaba quedando en la Madriguera por un tiempo, despues de explicarle a los señores Weasley la verdad de lo sucedido.

Sus ojos eran capaces de mostrar el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo, y su alma se iba deshaciendo en una lenta agonía; su corazon no estaba habil a olvidar todo lo vivido.

_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

Hacia ya, mas de tres meses en los cuales no vio rastro alguno de Ginny; despues de ese tormentoso día de Mayo, ella habia esquivado toda prescencia alguna del azabache.

Y todo por un simple, estupido y despreciable malentendido, el cual la muchacha era incapaz de poder escuchar.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

-¿Es ella otra vez?- susurró Hermione al entrar en el cuarto de su hermano y encontrarlo llorando, de nuevo.

-Es ella siempre- dijo Harry mirando hacia la ventana, viendo el encantador panorama que se estaba dando.

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time **_

Es increible la manera en la cual una persona podia llegar a padecer por la falta de otra, y dolorosamente insoportable darse cuenta que talvez nunca mas se volverá a verla. El solo hecho de pensar en ella y lo vivido a su lado, lo hacia rabiar de impotencia por no saber si iban a seguir esos grandes momentos.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

-¿Seguiras asi toda la vida?- murmuró la muchacha despues de un rato, sentandose a su lado.

-Solo hasta que la recupere- respondio él mirandola.

Hermione abrazo a Harry, mientras él derramo algunas lagrimas mas en los hombros de ella, logrando asi, que ambos lloraran. En esta situacion los encontró Ron:

-¡Potter, dejate de dramas, y actua hermano!, ¡Lucha!- le espeto el pelirrojo en una reprimenda contenida.

-¡Como, Ron!, ¿Como?- contesto amargamente- Tú sabes que ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura; como quieres que me acerque a ella si me aborrece, ¡COMO!.

-Ella no te odia Harry- fue Hermione quien habló, ya mas calmada- Solo esta dolida y ese sufrimiento la ciega, pero ella aun te ama.

-¿Y como saberlo Herms?- cuestionó el muchacho con un semblamente mas relajado.

-Yo tengo un plan- afirmó Ron- Y no voy a descansar hasta ver a mis hermanos juntos de nuevo.

Harry lo miró esperanzado y Hermione lanzó un suspiro de júbilo

-.-

-Mamá, ¿Se puede fumar té?- dijo Ron Weasley, mientras miraba una bolsita de este, sentada en el comedor de su casa.

-Ya te voy a servir la comida, hijito- respondió Molly irónica.

-Llama a Harry- ordenó Arthur a su hijo, sentandose tambien a la mesa.

Justo cuando la muchacho iba a refutar, Harry y por detras Hermione bajaban de las escaleras para ir a la mesa.

Molly les lanzó una mirada de dulzura, para luego comenzar a servir la cena.

-Harry- susurró Ron cerca a su amigo- necesito que me acompañes mañana temprano al ministerio- dijo - te juro amigo, que en menos de una semana la tendras de nuevo contigo- finalizó el pelirrojo y luego se dispuso a comer, dejando a Harry con una llama fulgurante dentro de él.

-.-

-Buen dia, Cohen, quiero hablar con Kingsley- saludó Harry llegando junto a Ron al ministerio.

-Claro Harry, pasa- Ludovic Cohen era sin duda alguna, la persona mas gentil del ministerio, es por eso, que al igual que Harry, él tambien era la mano derecha de ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El azabache y Ron se encaminaron hacia la oficina del ex jefe de aurores, y luego de 20 minutos de charla, planes y grandes favores de parte del ministro, los muchachos salieron de la oficina lo mas rápido posible, y asi tener lista la operacion denominada ''Potter tiene que recuperar a Weasley''para esa misma noche.

-.-

-Ginny - habló Samantha McGradie, jefa editora del diario ''El reporte'' del mundo mágico''- necesito que prepares un reportaje acerca de la cabaña mágica de la laguna verde, para el domingo- comentó- y deseo que por favor partas desde hoy para que puedas recopilar toda la información que necesitamos, solo seran tres dias- agregó- o más- murmuró lo ultimo para si misma.

-Claro Sam - dijo la pelirroja alicaida- dejame una media hora para preparar lo que necesito y decirle a los chicos que empaquen sus equipos.

-¡No!- saltó Samantha, haciendo que Ginny le lanzara un mirada de desconcierto.- No, No te preocupes por eso, solo necesito que vallas tu y redactes el artículo; las fotografias ya las tenemos.

-¡Oh bueno! sera lo que tu deseas- la muchacha contesto mas desanimada que nunca ya que la idea de salir de su casa en ese estado de tristeza total le parecia completamente innecesario, pero trabajo es trabajo- dijo Ginny para si misma.

-Ginn, se que ahorita no estas de ganas para esto, pero sé que este viaje te ayudará a aclarar muchas dudas, seran como unas vacaciones para que medites las cosas- le contesto Sam.

La muchacha dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Partiras hoy a las 5 y media de la tarde, para que asi puedas apreciar la bajada del sol en ese hermoso lugar- dijo Samantha.

Cuando la chica se dispuso a salir de la oficina de su jefa, esta le volvio a hablar:

-Y no olvides llevar ropa holgada-

-¿Hace calor allí? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-Demasiado- concluyó la mujer, lanzandole un guiño.

Ginevra no tiene ni idea del fuego que va a arder en ese lugar- pensó Samantha, para luego cerrar la puerta de la oficina y esperar las buenas nuevas.

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**Oh baby I need you now.**_

Si, ya se que me demoré; les pido disculpa.

Si, ya sé que dije solo tres capitulos, pero seran 4 o 5, depende del recibimiento del sgte capitulo.

Si, ya sé que no escribo de las mil maravillas, pero hago lo que puedo!

La cancion de este capitulo se llama ''Need You now'' de Lady Antebellum

Sinceramente, y no creo que me demore mucho en el sgte capitulo.

Ya tengo las ideas fijas.

Adelantos del sgte capitulo:

Se viene la accion

El motivo por el cual solo es apta para mayores de 15 ;)

Seguro pensaran que soy una pervertida (No lo(a)s culpo )

Quieren enterarse de algo mas?

Pueden seguirme en twitter como

loveTheLifeHBC


	4. A todo

Capitulo 4

Nunca en la vida encontrare a alguien como tu, Harry- se dijo la pelirroja antes de partir hacia lo que según ella creía, era un viaje de trabajo.

El día en la cuidad se mantenía algo frió, pero no era un clima que provocase quedarse en la cama por horas, no para Ginny.

Partió a Bristol, pues ahí se encontraba la vieja cabaña; antes de las 5 de la tarde la muchacha ya estaba lista para emprender su viaje así que con pesadez tomo un taxi hasta la estación de trenes.

Al llegar ahí, se encontró con el lugar casi vació, así que rápidamente te acerco a la boletería, y nueve minutos después ella ya estaba abordando el tren que la ayudaría a encontrar su destino.

Tras media hora de viaje y una siesta frustrada; por fin el ferrocarril llego a su destino, y después de 5 minutos buscando un transporte, Ginny Weasley ya estaba camino a la cabaña.

El lugar era simplemente mágico. La laguna brillaba a medida que la luz del sol descendía y el color verde de sus aguas agregaba al sitio un toque de misterio y romanticismo.

La muchacha camino de frente, por un sendero que conducía hasta la gran cabaña del lago, y ni bien levanto la mirada hacia aquel lugar se topo con una magnifica estructura que la dejo anonadada por unos segundos. Mas que una cabaña de madera, parecía un palacio de ensueño en opinión de Ginny.

Tenia 2 pisos, el primero estaba reforzado con una gran puerta de hierro y grandes ventanas y el segundo tenia un gran balcón con vista al lago.

Mientras seguía observando tomo en cuenta que Harry le había prometido ir a aquel lugar para su cumpleaños, y pasarla ahí toda una semana, los dos solitos escondidos del mundo y amándose como dos locos adolescentes.

**Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me. There is nothing else in the world, I'd rather wake up and see (with you). **

Se acerco a la gran puerta y toco:

-Claro Ginny, se supone que estas sola aquí y pretendes que alguien te abra la puerta- se dijo para si, acto seguido empujo la puerta y efectivamente, descubrió que ese sitio era únicamente bello por dentro y por fuera.

Avanzo despacio hasta las escaleras, subió peldaño por peldaño, tomando notas detalladamente de las curiosidades de aquel sitio hasta llegar a la segunda planta; y lo vio:

El pensadero de Albus Dumbledore en el cuarto de al frente de las escaleras.

Se desplazo hasta allí y al mirar desde el marco de la puerta noto que al costado de tan importante instrumento había un frasquito que contenía una única memoria, y ella, embargada por una inminente curiosidad embargadora, tomo el embase y lo deposito dentro del pensadero, agacho la cabeza y se sumergió en un recuerdo que le iba a cambiar la vida:

**Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again. Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night. But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above. Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me. **

Flash back

_Harry Potter iba caminando a través del callejón Diagon hacia el Londres muggle, cuando Robert Timothy, auror y compañero de trabajo del azabache, se acerco agitado hacia el:_

_-Potter, te necesitan en el ministerio- dijo el hombre parándose en frente._

_-¿En el ministerio?, ¿Hoy y a esta hora?-pregunto Harry confundido._

_-Si, necesitan que vallas a esta dirección -dijo sacando un papel- he investigues la muerte de Nathalie Corvin , la ex de Dolovoh._

_-Pero se supone que quien hace esos trabajos es Loony, no yo-replico el muchacho-además, ¿No me tendrían que mandar primero un memo del ministerio?_

_-Se supone Potter que tu haces lo que tu jefe te diga, y tu jefe te esta ordenando que vallas a esta dirección y hagas lo que te he dicho.-le entrego la nota para luego marcharse a paso apurado, dejando a Harry con una fatiga tremenda y pocas ganas de cumplir con su deber._

_-Trabajo es trabajo- se dijo Harry mientras se preparaba para aparecerse._

_Y las escena cambio._

_Harry Potter se encontraba al frente de una casa con un aspecto meloso y algo chillona para su gusto, y a medida que el se iba acercando a esta, una opresión en el percho se le fue formando, y una vez que abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que todo era una trampa._

_Inmediatamente después de haber pisado la estancia, el muchacho sintió que alguien le vendaba lo ojos y después un golpe en las rodillas lo hizo caer y gemir de dolor. Escucho varias voces desconocidas que murmuraban en francés y segundos después volvió a hacer pateado alrededor del cuerpo simultaneas veces._

_-Potter, esto te pasa por imbecil y entrometido -lo golpearon en las costillas- y la próxima vez que te pases de listo conmigo y metas tus narices en donde nadie mierda te ha llamado, tu mujercita es la que ocupara tu lugar, asi que anda con cuidado y deja de joder.-dijo una voz grave que ha Harry le pareció conocida, solo que no recordaba donde la había escuchado.-Ya saben donde dejarlo- dijo la voz de nuevo._

_Al momento de cargar al azabache, uno de los hombres que lo sostenían choco con un objeto que se le pego al brazo, y al momento de querer quitárselo le levanto un poco la venta de los ojos a Harry, y ahí fue cuando el muchacho reconoció completamente a su atacante:_

_-Robert- susurro._

_Y al segundo siguiente, un ultimo golpe lo hizo desvanecerse lentamente._

_-Modifíquenle la memoria- dijo esa voz preocupada._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ginny saco la cabeza del pensadero, y un instante después, yacía estupefacta sollozando el nombre del azabache; medito, soltó algunas lagrimas mas y pensó que la vida les jugo una mala pasada, a ella y a Harry

**Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again. Do you remember the day when my journey began? Will you remember the end (of time)? **

Renegó y se maldijo internamente por ser tan testaruda y haber podido darle una oportunidad de hablar al azabache; la incredulidad e impotencia le hicieron ver de manera mas clara y precisa el dolor que se hubiese ahorrado si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado.

Estaba en esa batalla de sentimientos cuando de pronto sintió un murmullo proveniente del lago, asi que salio lentamente de aquel cuarto y camino hasta una de las ventanas para ver lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, y para su sorpresa, apareció una inscripción en las aguas:

''_**Todos tienen que aprender alguna vez''**_

Y se sintió abrazada; volteo la cabeza hasta su hombro y oleo su perfume, alzo la mirada y se topo con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Harry Potter se encontraba ahí, justo detrás de ella, con la barba algo crecida, como a ella le gustaba, con los labios formando una sencilla sonrisa e igual de guapo que siempre.

-Harry …- gimió ella para luego estamparle uno de esos besos que te dejan tonto por algunos momentos, porque fue un beso de reencuentro, de necesidad y que decía: 'Nunca mas te dejare irte de mi lado'- Discúlpame- dijo el después de unos segundos

-No tengo nada que perdonar- farfulló ella entre los brazos del muchacho- Perdimos tanto tiempo por mis inseguridades, por mis miedos; pero me equivoque y asumí mi error …

-Solo espero que tu me asumas de nuevo en tu vida, mi amor- la interrumpió el limpiándole las lagrimas- no sufras mas, no vale verte sufrir asi por algo tan tonto- le dio un casto beso y prosiguió- Sabes algo, quiero que comencemos desde ese momento en el que te prometí que tendrías unos de los mejores días de tu vida cuando te trajera aquí, ¿Si?.

-Te amo Harry- sonrió ella para volver a besarlo con ferocidad

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un tiempo, sintiendo los corazones de cada uno latiendo como uno solo.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar algo- dijo Harry cojiendole la mano y guiándola a través del salón.

Pasaron por el pasadizo y bajaron hacia el primer piso, cruzaron la entrada y llegaron hasta el borde del lago en donde se encontraron con una pequeña carpa adornada con cortinas de satén e iluminada con pequeñas luces ámbar por todos lados, como luciérnagas.

-¿Qué es este sitio Harry?- pregunto la pelirroja curiosa, a lo que el azabache le señalo un pequeño cartel colgado en una de las esquinas:

'_El secreto de nuestro amor'_

-Dicen que si llegas a este lugar con el amor de tu vida, el lago te muestra los secretos de un amor eterno- concluyo él.

**Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind I was born to endless night, until you shine.**

Sin necesidad de palabras ambos se acercaron hacia el lago y lentamente unieron sus miradas mientras dejaban que el agua se llevase todos los malos recuerdos. Se fueron desnudando; el le quito el vestido, torturándola al comienzo pero impacientándose después de haberse dado cuenta de que la pelirroja no llevaba sostén.

-Ha estado algo abandonada últimamente, señorita Weasley.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- respondió ella extasiada mientras el muchacho le besaba los pechos.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar

-Tienes toda la vida para hacerlo

El muchacho la tomo entre sus brazos mientras se introducían mas al agua, y ella en un toque de desesperación excitante al verlo con tanta ropa puesta, agarro su camisa y la rompió en un solo movimiento, quedando ambos con una sola prenda en el cuerpo

Cuando ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, el la miro a los ojos y la beso mientras la penetraba de manera suave y excitante, siendo arrullados por el sonido que el lago producía.

**Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?Promise me tomorrow starts with you,Getting high; running wild among all the stars it's hard to believe you remember me **

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y espero que algún día te conviertas en mi esposa y en la madre de mis hijos, aunque se que todavía falta mucho tie …

-Estoy lista Harry, quiero ser tu mujer - lo interrumpió ella

-Tal vez pienses que …- el siguió hablando hasta darse cuenta de lo que la pelirroja había dicho.-¿Estas hablando en serio mi amor?, es decir, no hay ningún apuro si tu quieres …

Volvió a hacer interrumpido por ella.

-Harry, no hay nada mas excitante en la vida que vivir al lado tuyo como tu esposa y madre de tus hijos, Te amo y quiero casarme ya mismo contigo.

Ambos estaban acostados en la orilla desnudos y acariciándose mutuamente; y como por obra de magia, el agua de la laguna trajo consigo a la orilla una piedra preciosa aguamarina, que tenia grabada las siguientes palabras: _'You cold be happy with me'_

-Yo ya soy feliz contigo, desde el momento en que te vi, pero me pareció oportuno darte esto como alianza y juramento de amor eterno-hablo el cogiendo la piedra- Ahora bien, Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿Me darías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

-Debo decir que el efecto que tienes sobre mi cuando estas desnudo es inmenso, y ahora no encuentro palabras para describirte con exactitud, pero tengo una vida para encontrarte la definición correcta, y si Harry, si quiero ser tu esposa.

Acto seguido ella se poso encima del muchacho lográndole sacar un gemido prolongado.

-Me encantas- dijo el mientras le tocaba los senos. La muchacha subió un poco mas su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos quedaron encima de la boca de Harry, asi que el muchacho, sin perder siquiera un segundo, apretó un pezón entre sus labios, masajeándolo con su lengua, lo mismo sucedió con el otro, y mientras su boca hacia esto, las manos del muchacho fueron trazando un recorrido hasta el sexo de ella, introduciendo sus dedos fortuitamente cada vez que ella lanzada un gemido de placer.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo- dijo ella.

-Como tu ordenes preciosa

El invirtió posiciones, quedando ahora encima de ella. Inicio un nuevo recorrido en el pecho de la muchacha para después ir bajando hasta su intimidad, la cual chupo hasta saciarse.

-¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?- dijo ella tocándole los brazos, mientras Harry la penetraba .

-Un poco, ¿Te gusta?

-Me enloquece, dale mas fuerte.

-¿A que?- sonrió el burlescamente.

- A todo.

_Fin_

Se que esto debió haber estado terminado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y esta vez no daré una excusa porque no la hay, asi que solo pido disculpas.

Pasando a otro tema; bueno pues, este es el fin de la historia, había pensado en hacer un epilogo, pero eso depende de ustedes, si lo desean, lo hago. Se los debo.

Me gustaría también que dejen sus apreciaciones respecto a esta historia, ya que planeo comenzar otra muy pronto. La historia nueva estaría basada ,un poco, en la película ''De Amor y otras Adicciones'' (seria igual de picante , definitivamente, también será protagonizada por Harry y Ginny).

Sin mas me despido y espero leernos pronto!

***La canción de este capitulo es High de James Blunt (se las recomendaría escucharla mientras lo leen)**

***Si alguien desea comunicarse conmigo aquí le dejo mi twitter: FeGuerrero19**


End file.
